SC Episode 30
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Shinya Kawatsura |epidirector = Shigatsu Yoshikawa |assistepi = Hitomi Ezoe |anidirector = Satoru Nakaya Yukitoshi Hotani Kyoko Kotani Yui Kinoshita Mayumi Oda |anicoop = Kenji Yokoyama Megumi Itoi |action = Takaaki Sekizaki |key = Yūji Tsuchiya Satoru Nakaya Yukitoshi Hotani Takayuki Nakao Hiroki Itai Seong Woon Ko Cha Myoung Jun Makoto Nishikawa Hideyuki Sugiura Kyoko Kotani Atsumi Kogemaru Tetsuro Hiraori Kanta Suzuki Eiko Mishima Chika Ishida Nozomi Tachibana Yuki Tsugihashi Hitomi Shiraki Airi Ishikawa Daisuke Tsumagari Fumiaki Kouta |2ndkey = Shuhei Fukuda Natsuki Orikasa Ayaka Hakkaku Yuri Yamamura Yuichiro Yamada Ayaka Hakkaku Kinoshita Kohito Masami Gohda White Line Teddy C2C Triple A Core Asahi Production Kino Production |eyecatch = Bihou, Inc. |eyecatch2 = Bastet |designcoop = Kimitaka Ito Gakushi Maeda Hiroshi Izumi Production AI :Junko Nagasawa |chapters = 199-201 |airdate = February 13, 2015 |endate = March 24, 2018 |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = Anubis, Part 2 |next = Bastet's Mariah, Part 2 }} is the thirtieth episode of Stardust Crusaders, the sixth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the fifty-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 199 through Chapter 201 of the manga. Summary Kakyoin is informed that the Speedwagon Foundation is taking over his medical treatment, allowing his eyes to heal faster. Meanwhile, Jotaro and his companions have arrived in Luxor, a place known for its tombs dating back to ancient Egypt. Joseph has momentarily separated himself from his friends and is intimidated by the dry wind toilets of Egypt. Seeing a strange rock with an electrical socket in it, Joseph foolishly touches the socket only to get shocked. Mariah's trap has worked. Strange occurrences begin to happen around Joseph but the group suspects nothing until the next morning at the hotel, at which time Joseph finally notices in his room that he's been magnetized: all metal objects are now drawn to him. Joseph quickly realizes he has become a human magnet as a result of yesterday's shock and tries to run to the hotel lobby and warn his friends. On the way, he's the victim of a few embarrassing situations (an old woman notably mistaking him as seducing her) and a few scares as a set of knives and forks fly toward him. On the escalator, he sees Mariah and her metallic strings tie Joseph to the mechanism of the elevator, threatening to crush his hands and strangle him. Thankfully, Avdol rescues him by pushing the emergency stop button and the two team up to get rid of the enemy as soon as possible. Joseph and Avdol pursue Mariah into the ladies' restroom, only for Joseph's magnetism to get them into more trouble and they have to jump through a window to catch up to Mariah. As they continue their pursuit, Avdol realizes that he has also come under Bastet's influence while stopping the escalator, with both he and Joseph becoming stuck together due to their magnetism. Appearances }} |Av2=HermitPurpleAvAnim.png|Name2=Hermit Purple }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes